Fair Trade
by xpixiegirlx
Summary: Bella's father is a gambling alcoholic who owes mobster Carlisle Cullen money. When he can't pay up he is forced to sign his rights of Bella away to Carlisle, who then makes her marry his son, Edward. Will the two end up getting along or will it be a miserable life for Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hope you guys like this story as much as I am having fun writing it!**

* * *

The thing about high school is that I was just ready to get it over with. It's my last semester and I made sure to pick the farthest college away from Forks as I could. My dad begged me to stay closer, and as much as I would have liked to I needed to move on. My dad, former police chief of Forks, is a gambling alcoholic. My mom died when I was 10 and since then he hasn't been able to handle life sober. We've struggled along since, and my job after school at the diner helps me pay some of the bills. Without my best friend Angela I don't know what I'd do. She has been my rock to lean on the past few years, and her parents are nice enough to let me stay with them once in a while when my dad, Charlie, gets too out of control.

When I pulled up to the house after school I noticed a black suv in the driveway. That could only mean one thing. Charlie was in trouble again. It's not the first time someone has come to our house looking for the money he owed them, and it wouldn't be the last. I debated on even going inside, but decided to go ahead in anyways. I walked in through the front door and saw Charlie and two other men standing in the living room.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I don't have the money yet. I promise I'll get it to you soon." I could tell Charlie was drunk as he slurred the words nervously.

"Charles you've had plenty of time to give me my money…." Who I assumed was Carlisle stopped mid sentence as he heard me enter the room.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Everything is fine Bella, I just owe Carlisle some money."

Carlisle spoke again, "Charles do you remember the stipulations you agreed to when I loaned you my money?" His tone was cold and scary.

Charlie looked at the floor and nodded.

"And do you remember the consequences of not having it paid back to me in time?"

My dad nodded again, still looking down. It was almost as if he couldn't bare to look at me.

I was confused, not knowing what sort of deal my dad had made this time.

Carlisle pulled some papers out and held them out to Charlie along with a pen.

"Sign!"

Charlie took the pen from him and looked up at me, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

He signed whatever papers Carlisle was holding in front of him and tears started streaming down my face not sure of what was happening, but knowing it was something that wasn't good.

I just stood there frozen not knowing what to expect next.

Carlisle then spoke breaking my thoughts, "Grab the girl and lets go."

"What?" I yelled. "You can't take me! Charlie what did you do?"

Charlie was now crying as well, "I'm sorry Bella I had no choice. You have to go with them, I signed my rights away to him."

"I'm going to be 18 in a month how could you sign me away Dad?" I was now yelling furiously. "I have school and I'm going to NYU next year, I can't go with them. You can't make me do that."

"Isabella you are mine now, actually you will be married to my son and then you will be his. Get your things and let's go."

I just stood there with my arms crossed. He couldn't make me go with this asshole, and I'll be damned if I'm getting married. Hell no, this is bullshit. I've worked too hard and too long to let it all go now.

Suddenly I felt a gun to the side of my head, "I said get your things and let's go, NOW!" He yelled.

I ran up to my room as fast as I could with tears streaming down my face. What would I tell Angela? What about school? Why was this all happening to me? I grabbed a duffel bag from my closet and shoved some clothes and other things inside. I made sure to grab the picture of my mom from my nightstand. What would she think about all this, surely she wouldn't want her daughter being signed away to another man. When I reached the door I turned back and looked around. This would probably be the last time I ever saw this place.

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the suv as Carlisle sat in the passenger seat. I now found out that the other man with us is named Alec, he hadn't talked much. I could tell we were driving away from Forks, which didn't surprise me. Anyone who Charlie owed money to certainly didn't live in Forks. I must have dosed off for a while because I awoke when I heard a car door close. I looked out the window and noticed we were at the airport.

Carlisle opened the car door and told me to get out. I grabbed my duffel bag and followed him on the tarmac into a private plane. He must be super rich if he is taking a private plane. I thought about running or screaming for help, but it was no use. This man was powerful and I was not about to get on his bad side.

I was sitting across from him as we were settling in for take off, I gathered my courage and finally spoke.

I cleared my throat a little nervously, "Um, excuse me sir, may I ask where we are going?"

He looked up from the phone he was staring at, he looked like he was debating on answering as if I had asked a stupid question, but then his face softened.

"Chicago," was all he said.

The plane ride was long and my ass started to hurt after an hour from sitting for so long, but I was afraid to move or get up in fear of upsetting Carlisle.

Once we arrived to Chicago I followed behind him quietly into a car that was waiting for us. Alec had gotten into another car and went his separate way.

He only spoke to me once saying that the drive wouldn't be long. 45 minutes later we pulled into a neighborhood that had the largest houses I've ever seen.

We pulled into the driveway of one of the houses which I assumed was Carlisle's. I sat still in the back seat awaiting for his instructions, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to get out of the car or not.

He opened my door and nodded at me so I once again grabbed my bag and got out.

Before we reached the front door it swung open to a woman, who was one of the prettiest I had ever seen.

"Esme," Carlisle nodded.

She smiled and quickly gave him a kiss before noticing me.

"Carlisle who is this?" She looked concerned as she looked me up and down, wondering what I was doing at her home.

"Esme this is Isabella, she will be staying the night. She will marry Edward tomorrow."

Esme suddenly gasped and looked angry, "Carlisle what have you done? Who is this poor girl? Does Edward even know about this?"

He shoved us all inside as not to make a scene in the front yard. Once the door was closed he took a moment before he spoke.

"Her father owed me money, he knew the consequences of not paying it back. I will inform Edward of the plans tonight. Now show the girl to one of the spare rooms."

Esme seemed like she was a sweet woman, what could she be doing with an asshole like Carlisle. She must have known she wouldn't win this battle with him, and as she looked at him disgusted she led me up the stairs.

I set my bag down on the bed, it was late and I was exhausted. I don't know how much sleep I'll get though because I am nervous to meet Edward. I wondered if he would be cold and disheartening like his father.

Before Esme left the room she looked at me with sadness in her eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. That was just a short beginning for you! Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts so far, I love hearing from you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! Hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

Esme had woken me up and told me to be downstairs in 10 minutes to eat breakfast. I immediately got up and changed, not wanting to be longer than the time she told me. My stomach is in knots as I head down the stairs not knowing what to expect. I heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen so I stopped to try to hear what they were saying. I still don't know what Carlisle would want with me.

"Esme you know the mafia rules, theres nothing I can do about it. Aro won't get off my ass."

Carlisle and Esme were speaking and I couldn't tell if there was anyone else in the kitchen.

"Carlisle he is our son, you can't just force him to marry someone. And what about the poor girl, she's not even 18 yet, she's just a child."

Carlisle sighed, "I know that, but Edward is turning 21 in 2 days. Unless you can make him fall in love or find someone else in those 2 days we have no choice. A man of the business is to be married by 21, those are Aro's rules, I'm sorry."

I figured I should make my presence known before I got in to trouble for eavesdropping on their conversation.

Esme spotted me first, she looked upset but was trying to hide it.

"Good morning, Bella. Are you hungry dear?"

I nodded and Esme instructed me to sit down at the table, so I did.

Carlisle stared at me for a few seconds and then left the kitchen. It was probably better that he left because he seemed angry. I don't understand why he would be though, he's the one that brought me here.

Esme set two plates on the table and then sat across from me as we ate. There was an awkward silence and I wasn't sure if I should talk, but luckily she spoke first.

"Edward will be coming over later." You could see the sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

I nodded and continued to eat not knowing what else to say.

"Bella, I know this all must be so confusing to you and I'm sorry you're in this position. I never wanted my son to live life like this."

I cleared my throat ready to speak, "Can I ask you why I have to marry him?"

I looked down at my hands in my lap worried at what her reply would be.

"Although Carlisle is high up in the….business there are people above him. There are so many rules, ones made decades ago. One of them being that you have to marry by 21."

"And Edward is ok with all of this?"

She sighed, "He is very aware of the rule, but not of you."

I just nodded, I didn't know what else to do. What would this mean for me? If Edward didn't know about me then how would he react later when he comes over? Either way the future doesn't look very good for me.

* * *

After breakfast I had went back up to my room. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to someone knocking on my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Esme walked in, "Bella, Edward will be here in a few minutes if you could please freshen up and come downstairs."

I nodded and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I rinsed my face with cold water trying to wake myself up. Nerves were over coming me and I hoped that meeting Edward would go well. I put on some mascara and then headed down the stairs. I found Esme and Carlisle in the living room and had a seat on the couch across from them. As soon as I sat down I heard the front door open.

"Mom? Dad?"

"We are in here, Edward." Esme yelled back to him.

My eyes caught his when he walked into the room. His green eyes struck right through me and he had the same bronze hair as his mother. I think he's the best looking guy I have ever seen in my life. Maybe this situation wouldn't be all bad.

"Who are you?" he said looking confused.

Before I could answer Esme said, "Edward, this is Bella."

He came over and shook my hand, I could tell it was only to be polite.

"Edward why don't we all sit down, we have some things to talk about," Carlisle told him and we all took a seat. Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch opposite of Edward and I.

"So what's this all about?"

Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other and then looked back at us.

"Well son as you know your birthday is in two days, and you also know Aro's rules."

"So what are you saying?"

"Tomorrow you will marry Bella."

"What? Are you insane? I can't do that!" He stood up and started pacing as he ran his hands through his hair. I kind of figured this would be his reaction. I mean why would he want to marry a stranger? I suppose I could get lucky if he refuses and I can go back home and finish high school like planned.

Carlisle stood also, "Edward you have no choice."

"Fuck dad, I'm not marrying her. I don't even know her." He glanced at me, but when my eyes met his he quickly looked back to Carlisle.

"Unless you want to suffer consequences from Aro, you will marry Bella tomorrow and that is final Edward."

Esme sighed and slowly walked over to Edward as she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Edward you knew this day was coming son. There's nothing you can do to change it."

Edward huffed and then walked out of the room. None of us moved as we heard the front door slam shut.

Carlisle sighed, "Well that went better than expected."

Esme came and sat next to me on the couch, "Bella are you alright?"

I nodded, "Would it be ok if I went back up to my room?"

Esme said that would be all right. I had a feeling Edward wouldn't be happy about this arrangement. That only left me to wonder what would happen now. Could they really force Edward to marry me?

* * *

Esme got me up at 7am, I wondered why she got me up so early but I didn't ask questions. I had just gotten out of the shower when Esme along with another girl my age came in.

"Bella, this is my daughter Alice. She is going to help you get ready."

Alice wheeled in a rack of clothing and was also carrying some bags. When everything was in the room she came over and tackled me with a hug.

"It's so good to meet you Bella, I'm very excited we are going to be sisters!"

I didn't know how to respond so I just smiled at her, grateful that she was being so nice.

She handed me a robe to put on since I had just gotten out of the shower and led me into the bathroom.

"You are going to look hot, my brothers not going to know what hit him."

"Thanks Alice, but I'm not sure he will even talk to me." I was a little disappointed that, that was probably the truth. I was never the girl who had planned her wedding out from the time she was a little girl, but I would have at least hoped that I would be in love with the person I married.

"Breathe Bella, you look like your going to pass out."

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

She nodded, "I understand, this must all seem so crazy to you. I promise Edward will come around though, just give him time."

She finished up with my makeup and then went on to curl my hair in big wavy curls. When I looked in the mirror I almost didn't recognize myself. I guess I would have to get used to the new me. The married me. I felt like I would throw up if I kept thinking about it.

We went back into my room and she pulled a cream colored dress out of its bag.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "That's pretty short for this occasion, Alice"

"Stop worrying, you're going to look great. Edward won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

I nodded and started to put the dress on as she helped me. She then took matching cream colored high heels out of the box and attempted to hand them to me.

"Can't I wear flats instead?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Bella! It's your wedding day, you have to wear heels!"

I unwillingly took them from her and slipped them on.

"You look gorgeous, I think my work here is done!"

I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm a bride. Yep, nausea coming back again.

Esme lightly tapped on the door before walking in. When she looked at me I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Esme."

"Edward is downstairs whenever you are ready."

I was shocked, "He…He came?"

She nodded sadly, "Yeah he just got here. I'll meet you two downstairs."

* * *

Alice walked downstairs with me and met everyone in the kitchen. Edward wouldn't look at me, but I stole a few glances at him in his suit. He looked amazingly handsome. Esme led us to the backyard where I noticed was decorated. She had lots of flowers scattered, and I could tell she did her best to make me seem comfortable given the circumstances. The minister arrived a few minutes later and the small ceremony in front of Esme, Carlisle, and Alice began. The minister asked Edward and I to join hands and I gasped when his hand was in mine.

The minister had started off with a normal wedding speech before asking the vows.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"

I hesitated a moment before saying, "I do." I mean what other answer would have been acceptable? I'm sure the minister wasn't aware of our arrangement and what was really going on so I couldn't hesitate for too long.

"And Edward Cullen do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife?"

He sighed, "I do."

Edward pulled out of his pocket two silver wedding bands. We each placed one on the others finger and the minister pronounced us husband and wife. When he announced that Edward could now kiss his bride we both stood there awkwardly. I knew he wouldn't want to kiss me and I must have been right since he leaned in and kissed my cheek. Carlisle excused the minister and we went back in to the kitchen where Esme had set up a cake.

While Esme was preparing for the cake to be cut Alice made us pose for a few pictures.

We finished up with the festivities and Carlisle had told me I would be going home with Edward tonight. I agreed nervously, not knowing what to expect for the night to hold for me with my new husband.

* * *

On the way to Edwards we didn't speak. The car ride held so much tension and awkward silence, but I didn't want to be the first one to speak. If he was going to be a jerk about all this then I could be one too. I mean it's not like I asked to be put in this situation. He was informed of his family business rules, he should have thought about that a little sooner instead of taking it out on me.

We pulled into a parking garage of Edwards condo and rode the elevator up to his place. I just followed behind him not knowing where I was going.

"My room is down the hall to the left, you can put your stuff in there," he finally spoke.

Edwards place was decorated nicely, I wondered if Alice had done some of it. I walked down the hall towards his room. I noticed he only had two rooms but only one bedroom. The other room was an office. That means we will be sharing a room, great. I never thought I'd hate to have to share a room with my husband. Once I had reached his room I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with my stuff. I didn't want to touch or move any of his things without his permission. When I turned around he was standing in the doorway.

"I can make some space in the closet for your things tomorrow. I've got work to do so I'll be in my office."

Not knowing what else to do, I changed into my pajamas, got into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think!? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Also here is the link to Bella's dress, just take out the spaces: s/ ted-baker-london-telago- embroidered -tulle-frock-online-only/ 3284803?origin=category**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken me longer than expected to update. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Some of you had said the link for the dress wouldn't work so I did put it on my profile under Fair Trade, hopefully that works!**

* * *

I woke up suddenly, and it took me a few seconds to realize where I was. I glanced over beside me to Edward's side of the bed and noticed it was still made, meaning he never joined me last night.

I hesitated getting out of bed, not knowing what to expect today. I knew I needed to talk to Edward though, there is a lot of stuff that needs to be figured out.

I quickly showered in the bathroom attached to the bedroom, hoping he wouldn't mind me using it. After getting dressed I decided to venture out into the kitchen.

Edward was sitting at the table drinking coffee, he looked up from his phone when he noticed me walking in.

I nodded, "Good morning."

He nodded back looking annoyed, "Help yourself to whatever I suppose."

He grabbed his coffee and left the room. I figured I would let him cool down from whatever was annoying him while I ate, and then I would approach him.

After eating and cleaning up the dishes, I walked down and knocked on the office door that was opened only a crack.

"What?"

"Um, can we talk?"

"About what?"

Ugh, is he being serious right now? "About us, about this?"

The door flew open, "What about us?"

I seriously wanted to slap him for being this big of an asshole. "I don't know Edward, I mean your dad pretty much kidnapped me from my house and forced me to marry you, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

He blinked a few times and looked like he was really thinking about his answer before he said, "Whatever the hell you want."

Tears started to stream down as he slammed the door in my face.

I went back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed and cried myself back to sleep. Was this really happening? What did I do to deserve all this?

* * *

"Bella...Bella, wake up."

My eyes blinked a few times as they tried to focus.

"Bella, you have to get ready, wake up."

I realized Alice was standing over me, nudging me softly.

"Ready for what?"

She smiled, "Edward's birthday party, silly. He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head as she pulled me out of bed.

An hour later Alice had managed to make me over and throw me in a dress, and of course we fought about the heals, but I lost.

She had put a lot more makeup on me than she did for the wedding, saying I needed to look extra glamourous as I was coming out as Edward's new wife. She had also curled my hair. I was wearing a short black dress with shiny red heals, and I almost didn't recognize myself all done up.

Conversation while getting ready had been very light, well on my end at least, Alice had talked my ear off.

Just as we were about to leave the bedroom Alice said, "Bella, Edward's a good guy, just give him a chance."

I didn't know how to reply to her so I just nodded. She obviously didn't know about the conversation, or lack of, earlier.

Edward was standing in the living room in a black suit. Even though I was mad as hell at him, he looked pretty damn good.

His eyes followed my body from head to toe when I walked into the room, and when he noticed that I saw him staring he looked away.

Alice walked into the room behind me, "Are you two ready?"

I just looked at Edward waiting for his reply.

He walked over to me and held out a small square box, "Here, put this on."

I looked at him confused as I opened the box to find a huge diamond ring. First he's an asshole to me and now he's giving me diamonds, he is the most confusing man on earth.

"There are going to be a lot of important people at the party."

I was still confused, "So that means I need to wear a huge diamond ring?"

"The Edward Cullen they know wouldn't just buy his wife a plain old band, just put it on so we can leave." He sounded irritated.

I slipped the ring on and we all headed out the door.

* * *

Esme had apparently rented out the ballroom in the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in downtown Chicago. We had a limo that picked us up at Edward's place and took us to the party. Edward didn't seem like the type of person to get all dolled up and have a fancy birthday party, but I don't think he was left with much of a choice. I was also informed that it was expected of him to announce his marriage, and this party would serve as that as well. I didn't know what that meant for me though, I mean we haven't talked more than a few sentences and I know nothing about the man. Was I going to be expected to talk to his friends and family about our "relationship?"

The place was decorated very beautifully, Esme definitely has great taste, and there was loud music playing.

Alice had parted ways with us and I was now stuck with just Edward. When he saw a man with shoulder length dark hair approaching he grabbed my hand and held it. There was a shock between us when his palm touched mine and it made me jump, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "pretend you love me."

"Ah, Edward Happy Birthday, this must be your beautiful bride."

Edward nodded, "Hello Aro, This is my wife Bella."

I stood there blushing and even more confused. Edward had transformed into a whole new person in .5 seconds. Why isn't he this nice to me when we are alone?

Aro took my free hand and brought it up and kissed it, "Lovely to meet you Bella, it seems Edward here has kept you a secret."

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say, but if Edward could be fake so could I.

I smiled, "I'm sure only for good reason."

"Well I won't keep you two lovebirds, have fun."

As soon as Aro walked away Edward let out a deep breath. It was clear this Aro guy made him nervous.

Edward continued to hold my hand as he led me around and introduced me to people. I was sure I would only probably remember half the people after today, as I had met so many. It was shocking to me that Edward's happiness charade never faltered and I wondered if it would disappear as soon as we left.

After making the rounds we finally were able to sit down and eat. We had a table to ourselves, and watched as everyone was dancing and mingling around the room. Someone had brought us each a glass of champagne and our meal. I wasn't ever much of a drinker, but was very glad to see it after the past few days I've had. Edward had already had two glasses and it seemed to loosen him up a bit.

There was awkward silence between us for awhile before he finally spoke, "I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, "For what?"

He sighed, "For earlier, I know this has been a lot for you, but it's been a lot for me too. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. I wasn't ready to be married."

I scoffed, "And you think I am? I don't even have my high school diploma!"

I could see the sadness in his eyes, "I know, we will work on getting you enrolled in school."

I couldn't believe he was actually being nice, and the thought of finishing high school made me really happy. But do married people even go to high school? That might get awkward. The good thing is I am in my final semester of my senior year, maybe no one would even notice.

All during the night the waiters kept bringing me champagne, it was like they were trying to get me drunk. Edward and everyone else was just as bad. Alice and I danced together a few times while Edward went off and talked to his friends. We chatted with Esme and Carlisle for a little bit, they seemed to be putting on the happiness charade as well. What is it with this family? I also met Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. He seemed really nice and you could tell they were really in love. And I was pretty much drunk by the time I got around to meeting Edward's best friend, Emmett and his wife Rosalie. She was really pretty, but seemed snobby and didn't speak much to me.

Edward and I stumbled our way back to the limo, both having too much to drink. He was still being nice to me though so I didn't care. And he looked so adorable in his suit with his messy hair.

As we tried to get into the limo I ended up falling on top of him on the seat, I snorted and started laughing. I could feel the electricity pulsating through my body as I was on top of him, and I wondered if he could feel the same thing. When I tried to lift myself off of him, his hands grabbed both my arms firmly holding me down. And before I knew it his lips were on mine.

* * *

**Link to the ring is on my profile!**

******Please Review!**


End file.
